overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Confession(chapter)
'Confession '(告白,'' Kokuhaku'') is the first chapter School Days manga. Summary Makoto rides a train to school until a girl boards it. While she reads her book this gives Makoto to glance at her while reviewing what he knows about her. Such as her last name, Katsura, she attends the class next door, and rides the same train as he does. He really likes her and wishes to know more, but quickly hides whe Kotonoha seems to notice that something off. As she returns to reading her book he uses the opportunity to take a picture of her without her knowing. That alone made him happy enough to watch her from afar day after day until a fellow classmate eagerly asks about the picture and wonders if that is his girlfriend. He realizes that he is in class and the girl, Sekai, swipes his phone to look. She realizes he did the cellphone charm, which involves taking a picture of a crush, and set it as the wallpaper. If nobody sees it in three weeks, the owners wish will come true. Makoto tries to get his phone back only to be humiliated by Setsuna in front of Hikari, Nanami, and Taisuke, who claims that he looks ready to cry. He denies this and Sekai returns his phone as Nanami notices how close they are. Setsuna considers their playful behavior to be a "couple's skin-ship", which Makoto again denies. When Nanami notices the teacher is arriving they all return to their seats and Sekai tells Makoto about the name of the girl in his phone before telling him that they should work together. Makoto is suspicious at first, but invites her to the roof top, intrigued by what she may have in mind. After class, Makoto initially refuses the offer until Sekai insists that he likes Kotonoha and she wants to help him fulfill the charm. He continues to refuse until she tells him that taking a picture and hoping for the best isn't enough, then he reconsiders and agrees. The next day, the duo spy on Kotonoha to get to know her, including her first name, hobbies, and what she eats in the Cafeteria. Sekai also shares P.E. class with her and learns that she doesn't have any friends at the time, so Sekai offers to befriend her for Makoto's sake. During P.E. Taisuke muses that Makoto is looking at the girls lecherously, mainly Sekai. Makoto denies this and tells him that he isn't, witnessing the two girls meet up. At the roof top, Sekai tells Makoto that she invited Kotonoha to join them for lunch. He is quick to protest but she arrives not too shortly afterwards. They have a proper introduction and sit down for lunch. Since then, Makoto and Kotonoha have been spending their time together with Sekai. That evening, Hikari, Setsuna, and Nanami bid Sekai a farewell, leaving her alone with Makoto. She asks if he confessed to Kotonoha yet, but when he tells her that he thinks she may already have a boyfriend, she reveals that Kotonoha actually doesn't, although there is someone she has had her eye on for a while. Makoto starts to lose hope hearing this and regrets getting to know her - causing Seika to slap him. She scolds him and runs off while teasing him, allowing Makoto to give a moment of thought and remember that she is trying to help him. He chases after her and thanks Sekai for what she has been doing, then asks what her motivation is for helping them. Sekai tells him that it's more interesting to see love blossom between two other people and looks forward to see Makoto fulfilling his dream. With that they share a fist bump as a sign of resolvement. At the roof top Makoto hesitantly makes his move and invites Kotonoha to go to the Sakakino cho with him which she agrees. She realizes it is a date invite and asks if that is okay, and he confesses his love for her, and asks if she wants to go out with him. She cheerfully accepts. At the station Makoto tells Sekai about his success with Kotonoha and thanks Sekai for getting them together. Before the train for Sekai arrives, he tells her that he would do anything she asks for in return. Sekai initially refuses, but Makoto insists upon it, so she kisses him after her train arrives and wishes him luck for his first date before taking off. Characters in order of Appearance *Makoto Itou *Kotonoha Katsura *Sekai Saionji *Hikari Kuroda *Nanami Kanroji *Setsuna Kiyoura *Taisuke Sawanaga Category:Chapters Category:Manga